masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Age of Vulcan Expansion
History of Vulcan Civilization Experiments in space flight technology began early on Vulcan, with legend stating that the first flight-capable starship was built in the city of Devlarmby the Warlord D'Vir. It was believed that the first to reach the stars would gain ultimate status and a crucial advantage over the other factions. Many petitioned to meet with D'Vir, with some negotiating for use of his developing ship and others attempting to sabotage it. Ultimately, a rival Warlord by the name of Nu'Val decided to stop the project at all costs and attacked the settlement. Archaeological records indicate that a devastating air strike, with neutron bombs employed, killed the one million inhabitants of the city and turned it into the ruined 'City of Shadows'. This was thought to have occured in the year 855 B.C. Despite this failed attempt, others strove to attain space flight, such as the House of Suvin, which allied with Lady Evekh in order to exploit the minerals of T'Khut. Suvin managed to complete the hulls of two starships, with instruments being installed by various lesser Houses. However, Lady Evekh's desire for the Last Thought technique from a union of her grandson Mahak with T'Thelaih led to the latter going mad with rage when she discovered the true purpose of the union. Lady Evekh's High House was exterminated, which set back the first manned landing of T'Khut by fifty standard years. Psi-communication technology was also lost, and had to be bred and rediscovered once more. Eventually, T'Khut was colonized and mined, whereupon the Vulcan race went off to the outer planets within their star system. It is known that several small wars broke out on Vulcan at the time of the first successful landing, due to the shifting balances of power that were always feared by the various factions. Eventually, T'Khut's surface was scarred with mines, and the wars on Vulcan continued for centuries. Limited sub-light space travel continued within the star system as the Vulcans began mining from the asteroid belts and the other worlds around their star. Marriages at this time were conducted, not out of love, but eugenics, in order to breed specific psionic talents. The petty kingdoms of Vulcan eventually achieved an unwilling unified peace with one another. Warfare and terrorism, however, eventually began to spread into space around Vulcan itself. The destruction of the mining ship Rasha at Ashif Station sparked hostilities once more, with Mahn'heh Protectorate beginning its attacks against the Lalirh by detonating a matter/antimatter bomb at their orbital stations in the asteroid belts. New fires began to emerge on Vulcan as warfare once again consumed its surface. This era saw Vulcan society being torn between its earliest traditions and the lure of space travel. It was known that Vulcan space travel was achieved as far back as the 3rd century. Privately funded pre-warp sleeper ships left the world in droves. During that time, one group of Vulcans left their world and crash landed on a planetoid later known as Darien 224, where they formed a colony known as the Last-of-all-Cities. Retaining their warrior heritage and psionic technology, this isolated settlement remained unknown to the galaxy at large for two millennia. By the 9th century, the Vulcans had also established a monastery on the world of P'Jem. Early Vulcan also developed several advanced psionic technologies, including psionic weapons such as the Tol par-doj and Vorl-tak. Most of these technologies were lost during the Time of Awakening. During these early periods, tribes of Vulcans were known to have possessed significant martial skills, especially in the area of archery. The arid climate of their home world was conductive to accuracy over long distances, though the heavier gravity led to some challenges. However, those that learned to shoot an arrow on Vulcan were capable of using the skill easily on other worlds. Category:History Category:Vulcan History